1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to video processing, and more particularly to a SECAM-L detector that controls a tuner to work correctly and a video broadcast system having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
NTSC, PAL and SECAM are main video broadcast standards in use around the world. Since the spectrum arrangements of a SECAM-L signal are different from the others, e.g. NTSC-M or PAL-BG, if the SECAM-L signal are tuned in a non-SECAM-L mode, an inversion output results. Accordingly, it is much desired to have a SECAM-L detector that controls a tuner to work correctly and a video broadcast system having the same.